real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick to What You're Good At
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Japan. Emishi Everyone gets back to camp and Sahana cheers about still being in the game. Mikayla tells her to sit down and stop being annoying and Sahana asks if she’s mad that there’s a new Black Widow in the game and Mikayla rolls her eyes and says she’s played with people like her before and she’s gonna sizzle out at merge. Sahana tells her not to be so sure of that and Mikayla disregards her and Sahana goes back to cheering and making a lot of noise to annoy Mikayla. Zack is talking with Bessi Bell and Reggie and apologizes for Sahana’s behavior. Bessi says he shouldn’t apologize for her actions and Reggie asks why he’s in a showmance with her. Zack says it’s because he likes her a lot. In a confessional Zack says he thinks Sahana is obnoxious and he only hangs out with her so he essentially has 2 votes until she needs to be cut. Saeki Trey is talking to Carl, Raini and Alan and says that he thinks they should try to throw the next immunity challenge. Alan asks why and Trey says they have to vote Xenomania out before a merge hits. Carl and Raini both agree to it happily which surprises Alan. Alan reluctantly agrees and Trey leaves to get water. Alan asks why they agreed and Carl says you never say no in Survivor. Raini says they obviously won’t throw the challenge and Alan is glad to hear that. Xenomania and Karly are bonding in the ocean and talking about home. Karly says she misses her boyfriend, Daryl and Xenomania says she can see him in less than a month. Karly asks Xenomania if she has anyone special and Xeno says she doesn’t but she thinks it’s more freeing that way. Karly says she gets it and that Daryl lets her have a lot of freedom which is why they work so well together and Xeno says she has to meet him after the season. Emishi Sahana and Zack are talking and Zack says they need numbers. Sahana says that they could try to flip it onto Reggie and Zack says Bessi wouldn’t go for it but Mikayla might. The showmance goes up to Mikayla and says they have to talk. They take a walk on the beach and Sahana says she would be willing to work with Mikayla and get out Reggie if they lose again. Mikayla tells her she’s in no position to be making moves or have any kind of power. Sahana asks if she’ll flip or not and Mikayla says she’d consider it. Mikayla goes up to Reggie and Bessi and says that the showmance is after Reggie now. Reggie asks why and Mikayla says she isn’t sure but they want her to flip. Bessi says they’re not very smart and Mikayla says Sahana’s plea almost made her burst out laughing because Sahana spoke as if she has any power on the tribe. Challenge Emishi wins immunity. Saeki Back at camp, the original Saeki members are all disappointed that they finally have to go to tribal council. Trey pulls aside Carl, Raini and Alan and confirms that the vote is Xenomania. Alan says he’s good with it and the other two say they are too which makes Trey happy. In a confessional Trey says it would be a great move if he’s able to get Xenomania out at the first tribal they went to and he’s proud of his hard work. Xenomania and Karly are lying down and Xeno says Trey trying to get her out is annoying. Karly agrees and says he’s too obsessed over you and Xeno laughs. The two girls go up to Alan and check on the vote. Alan says Trey is trying super hard to get Xeno out but it isn’t working whatsoever. Xenomania asks if he’s going to be blindsided and Alan says he will be for sure. Xeno goes up to Carl and Raini and says they have to act like they’re voting her so the blindside is even funnier. Carl agrees and laughs andRaini says she’ll do it but in a confessional says she doesn’t like how evil they’re acting. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. The original Saeki members all dip their torches in the flame. Jeff asks Alan how it is to finally go to tribal and Alan says he was hoping to not have to go until the merge. Jeff asks Xenomania about being a returning player and she says it’s wild and familiar but she still has no clue what she’s doing which gets some laughs but Trey rolls his eyes. Jeff asks Trey why he rolled his eyes and Trey says Xeno thinks she’s some comedian but she’s really annoying and Xeno laughs. Trey then says she’s a threat since she’s a returning player and Xeno says good luck, talking down to him. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Trey. Trey. Trey rolls his eyes. Xenomania. Trey smirks and Karly looks nervous. Trey. Trey is shocked and looks around while Xeno smiles at him. 6th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Trey. (5-1). Trey gets up and grabs his torch. He brings it to Jeff and gets it snuffed without saying a word to his tribe or even looking at them. Xeno waves him goodbye happily and Karly giggles. Vote Alan voted for Trey: “Sorry bud, you overplayed and targeted one of my two main allies.” Carl voted for Trey: “You are really bad at this game. Stick to what you’re good at, which for you is mindless running back and forth while kicking a ball.” Karly voted for Trey: “Sorry but you went after Xeno who is my best friend out here so of course I’m not keeping you.” Raini voted for Trey: “You overplayed…. A lot. You seems like a nice guy but I can’t keep you here.” Xenomania voted for Trey: “Don’t go so hard against someone like wow what did I even do other than get asked to return.” Trey voted for Xenomania: “You’re a huge threat and letting you get to merge would be a terrible move for everybody.” Final Words “Well this sucks. All I wanted was to have at least one returnee get out pre-merge so it’s a more even playing field but of course no one listened to me. This is gonna come back to haunt all of them and I can’t wait for it.” ‘’Trey, 11th Place’’